1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the quantification of graphics or text in an image.
2. Background
Images may include graphics and text. Some technologies recognize characters in an image (e.g., Optical Character Recognition), for example to determine the textual content in an image, but these technologies do not quantify the text and graphics in an image.